Jackson
Jackson is the main character in Midnight Thunder Presents: High Schoolers. He is played by Jackson Kelley. Background Jackson was born in Rhode Island in 2004, making him a New England Patriots fan. He believes that people hate him for that. Jackson moved to Seattle, but he doesn't remember anything about it. He then moved to Montana and lived there for two years. His dad got a promotion at work, and they hit the road. Jackson moved to Colorado in 2011, shortly becoming best friends with Nick, based on their football team likes. Biography Jackson is 14 years old and the leader of the group. He loves to act, which is why he's depressed after not making the school play in Lobsters 4 Life. Jackson is a big fan of the 1980s and wishes everything could be that way, as he hates everything modern. He is a film connosieur and often quizzes his friends about old movies. His favorite food is pasta and in the episode Roommates, he says he could eat it everyday for the rest of his life. History Season 1 Jackson is first seen walking into school and meeting up with his friends, all discussing their goals and aspirations. He then punches Johnny Smith in the face and runs into Mr. Weaver, who gives him tips for the year. Jackson's next appearance is in Lobsters 4 Life, where he goes into an identity crisis after not making the school play. He teams up with George and finds his old drama friends, The Rock Lobsters. After, he finds out he's in the school play. In the next episode, Hot and Raw, Jackson tries to persuade Mr. Weaver to get him a job after a LEGO catalog comes in the mail. Later, he pitches in to set up the Homecoming dance with his friends. The next episode sees Jackson being roped in to being Tony's campaign manager. With his video editing skills, Jackson puts together a video saying why people should vote for Tony. Tony eventually loses. In the next episode, Johnny Smith challenges Jackson to a video game competition, which he wins all three matches. He reveals he got so good by spending so much time at the arcade in sixth grade. In The Food Fight, after finding out the math team cheats, Jackson busts the team. The Money Stash finds Jackson and Scotty trying to find an old trophy in the basement. They come across a money stash, and they buy some goods with it. In ScottyTube, Jackson helps Scotty with trying to find the perpetrator of the drugged mascot, impersonating Sherlock Holmes. After several questionings, the culprit is Bernard Pilkington III. Alternate Universe finds Jackson having a dream where he goes to Mountain Vista without him in existence, and finds out he has a doppelganger named Connor. The final episode, Reflections, has the entire gang in Jackson's house. Appearance Jackson is a brown haired male who is 5'6, 114 pounds. His eyes are brown. He is seen wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Personality Jackson's personality can be hard to figure out sometimes. He can be a nice kid, but other times, he can be a sarcastic joker. He blames his personality changes on his zodiac sign, as he is a Gemini. Social relationships Jackson has lots of relationships. He can connect quite well with adults, due to his adult interests, but he also has some child friends. They are... Nick Nick is Jackson's best friend forever, since the second grade. They share a lot of the same interests, particularly music, in which Nick has taken a liking to Pink Floyd, Jackson's second favorite band. Payton Jackson met Payton when he went on a bike ride with his friend at the time, Liam Rodger. They are neighbors, and Jackson goes over to his house when there is nothing to do. Payton spends all his time on video games, and Jackson has to drag him away. Tony Tony moved into Jackson's neighborhood in the third grade, and Jackson visited him a lot. They played video games together, and Jackson forced him to sit by him at lunch for a whole year. George Jackson met George in seventh grade. They didn't like each other at first, but they got to know each other, and he is one of Jackson's many good friends. Scotty Interestingly enough, Jackson and Scotty hated each other when they met in sixth grade. Scotty always made fun of him, and Jackson thought he was a showoff. On the bus one day, Scotty apologized over what he did, and the two are good friends. Principal Weaver Mr. Weaver is Jackson's only adult friend, as they share some interests. Mr. Weaver gave Jackson some tips, initializing he cares about his year, and wanting it to be good. Riley Riley is a mentioned character in Season 2. He and Jackson hit it off one summer, connecting over music and films. Jackson considers Riley his only real friend. Intelligence Jackson can be smart at times, but can also slack off, so his grades are mediocre. School Jackson does well in school, but he doesn't like it. In the episode Jackson Bueller's Day Off, he says he's tired of the same routines in school. Trivia *He is known to break the fourth wall every episode. *He has a doppelganger named Connor, who likes the stuff he hates. *He desires to be "normal", but thinks it's hard to do as he is on an IEP. *Jackson struggles to keep some strong relationships beside his friends.